


Button, the continuation

by sheankelor



Series: Button  Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We left Severus and Harry with a decision at the end of Button. What was it? And just how many more endearments can we handle? Also, just what is Granny Snape planning? HP/SS silliness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Annoucement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/gifts).



> Name list:  
> Button = Harry  
> Cutie-Pie = Ron  
> Dearie = Albus  
> Turtle = Arthur  
> Love = Hooch  
> Darling = Hermione  
> Beautiful = Minerva  
> Dove = Molly  
> Sweetheart = Pomfrey  
> Poppet = Severus  
> Honey = Sprout  
> Pumpkin = Filch  
> My boy = Flitwick
> 
> This was written because I cannot fulfil a special request at this moment. I am hoping that this will work. So, Lizzy0305, this is for you. Enjoy!

Severus watched as Albus finished the Leaving Feast speech. The wait was finally over. Almost two years had past, two years of chaperoned meetings – Albus has been a stickler for propriety – and of an almost formal courtship. Almost formal as neither of the two involved had parents or guardians to request permission from.  _“Those Durselys do not count as guardians - the word itself means to guard, and they never fulfilled that requirement.’_

 

Shifting his attention to the students, his gaze rested on the three who had caused him both the most grief and most pleasure over the last seven years. Button, Cutie-Pie, and Darling  _‘No, they are still to be Potter, Weasley, and Granger for a while longer.’_ had faced dangers far greater than any graduate should have. Between them and Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort had met his demise over the Christmas Holidays that had just past.

 

_That was the first time I kissed Button. Both of us has escaped the watchful eyes of our chaperon and Button kissed me.’_ The memory of the warmth that had enveloped his heart and mind in that single kiss called up a smile. Harry looked up just in time to spot it on his face, and the questioning tilt of his beloved’s head told Severus that he would be explaining that soon. 

 

The feast slowly wound down, and the new graduates were taking their time in leaving the Great Hall knowing that this was to be their last dinner here, at least as students. Tomorrow morning they would have a quick breakfast, and then they were off to the train.

 

Even Button.

 

Pushing his beans into his mash, Severus knew he shouldn’t begrudge Button this train ride, but it still made no sense to him for his betrothed to ride the Hogwarts Express all the way to London, only to come right back. Yes, he knew it was a big deal – the Final Train Ride – but it didn’t change the fact that Button was leaving for most of day. They still had so many things to iron out before their announcement party next week. Severus knew he was fretting over little details, but … but this was important. Very important.

 

 

§ʘ§

 

 

 

Severus walked over to where the steel coloured grey haired elderly lady was craning her head to one side in an attempt to get a better view. Of course, any muggle would be in awe of Hogwarts, especially now, at the beginning of summer. A gentle summer breeze carried the scent of the flowers that were currently blooming in the Forbidden Forest to him. He made a mental note to collect some later that evening.

 

It didn’t take long to make it to the empty chair next to the lady, and he settled in it as he spoke, “Granny, do you need anything?”

 

Faded blue eyes looked at him, and a brilliant smile was cast his way. “Poppet, why didn’t you ever tell me that you were a Wizard?”

 

Severus had been sure he would flush with embarrassment the first time anyone in the Wizarding world ever heard him called Poppet, but in the end he couldn’t. It was just what Granny called him. He looked at the collection of people scattered about the front lawn of the castle. They would be the worst and the best to hear it. The faculty of Hogwarts and a few select families, namely the Weasleys and the Grangers were milling about the grass lawn. He and Button had decided that they should have all their important people at the announcement party and only those people. They posted an announcement of their betrothal into the Prophet as well as the Quibbler, and it should go out with the evening edition. The rest of the Wizarding world could find out that way.

 

“Granny, there are laws about who can know and who can’t. While Mother and Father were alive, there was no need for you to know according to that law.” He pressed a glass of juice into her hand as he waited for her response. 

 

“Poppet, you know Sweetie and Baby wouldn't have wanted this to be a secret from me. Now, who is that sweet looking apricot over there.” She nodded straight at Albus. 

 

Severus looked to where she was nodding. Dearie was wandering through the crowd, his blue eyes twinkling merrily as he went. “He is Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of the school. Do not call him Apricot. That’s Dearie.”

 

Granny’s gaze quickly shifted to her Poppet. He had not used a term of endearment for anyone since he entered grade school. Looking into the completely serious eyes she felt a warmth fill her. Her whimsical grandson was still in there. “Dumbledore is Dearie? Who is the lady with the green dress?”

 

“Robe, Granny, though McGonagall wouldn’t mind you calling it a dress, even Dearie wouldn’t mind.”

 

“McGonagall... Minerva isn’t it? I think someone mentioned her earlier near the refreshment table. What is her real name, Poppet?”

 

Severus bit back a sigh. He had started it by telling her that Albus was Dearie. He just couldn’t stand her to call them by a different name. When he had stayed at her place she had always corrected him when he called ‘Babydoll’ ‘Babykins’ and ‘Cherub’ ‘Boo’. They were distinct people in her mind, and now in his. Dearie could not be Apricot. Beautiful could not be anything else. “Minerva is Beautiful.”

 

Granny beamed at the lady in questions before looking over the rest of the crowd. “And the others? I would hate to mess up their names, Poppet, you know how much I dislike that.” She patted his hand as she picked out people. “Let’s start with the short one there.”

 

Following her line of sight, Severus grinned. “That is Filius Flitwick. My Boy is his name.”

 

As she nodded, Severus knew for sure that the still sharp mind that resided behind those faded eyes wouldn't forget. “The lady next to him, the one with the strange yellowish coloured eyes is Love - Rolanda Hooch. The one that looks as if she just came out of the garden, that is Pomona Sprout - Honey.”

 

Granny looked at them as she murmured, “Good choice for Honey.”

 

Fighting not to roll his eyes, Severus continued. He felt like he was once again sitting on Granny’s front porch naming the passers-by. “The formidable lady with the old fashion nurse hat is Poppy Pomfrey, she is Sweetheart.”

 

“Ah, you can see it in her eyes that she really is. Another good choice, Poppet.” Granny sent a smile at the now puzzled looking Sweetheart. 

 

“The old fuss budget over there with the broom is Pumpkin - Argus Filch.”

 

“He is one to keep you in line. I bet he watched you like a hawk your entire time here, didn’t he.” Granny couldn’t help but smile broader at the raised eyebrow. 

 

Severus tried for his most severe tone but it just didn’t come out. “Granny, Pumpkin and I work as a team to keep these students in line.”

 

Her laughter trilled through the gathering before she replied back. “That means you were the utmost trouble to him when you were a student, but he could tell that you had a good head on your shoulder when you came back.”

 

Scanning the crowd once again, she was caught by a pair of bright green eyes that were watching her curiously. “Who is Cutie-Pie with the green eyes and messy black hair?”

 

Severus automatically glanced at Ronald Weasley before looking into the curious green eyes. “Granny, Cutie-Pie is the redhead standing next to Button, Darling in on the other side. Darling and Cutie-Pie are a couple.”

 

Granny was only half listening the moment he said Button. Severus never ever named anyone or thing Button, and he had refused the name when she tried to. She knew without a doubt that it was because Severus prized buttons and that particular term would only go to someone he prized just as highly. Button was studying her with as much curiosity as she was now studying him. The boy had a kind face, but had seemed some rough times. The set of his shoulders said that he was confident but still nervous about something. He was a boy who should be on the cusp of manhood but something had already dragged Button over that line. She could also tell that the two standing by his sides, Darling and Cutie-Pie, were very important to Button.

 

“Severus,” She felt her grandson still at her use of his given name. “what is Button, Darling and Cutie-Pie’s birth names and when am I meeting them?”

 

Severus caught and held Harry’s gaze for a long moment before signalling for him to come there. “Darling is Hermione Granger, Cutie-Pie is Ronald Weasley, and Button is Harry Potter.”

 

 

§ʘ§

 

 

Harry shifted once again as Ron pointed out the old lady sitting next to Severus. “I don’t know who she is Ron. Severus said that we were inviting only the people who were the most important to us.”

 

“How did you get permission for the Grangers then?” Ron nodded to the only muggles there.

 

“He understood that they weren’t going to let Hermione out of their sight after all the chaos that happened recently.” Harry rested a hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “He knew just how important it was for me to have both of you here, so he agreed to let them come.”

 

Hermione watched as Snape grinned. “She has to be important to him then. He is the only person who knows who she is. I’ve asked Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick. Not one of them has a clue; they said that he hasn’t introduced them to her yet.”

 

Harry was looking at her, watching her ease with Severus, when her faded blue eyes met his. It only took a moment before the soft gaze turned into a sharp curious one. It was as if it was trying to dissect him, checking him out to see if he was worth something. Looking back at Severus he caught the subtle signal for him to go over there.

 

“Come on, Severus wants us for something.” Harry did his best to mask his uncertainty as he crossed the lawn and stopped in front of Severus’ chair. Resting a hand on the man’s shoulder, he did his best not to appear as a student standing before his teacher. Ron and Hermione were both looking a bit uncomfortable. 

 

“You wanted to see me, Severus?” He succeeded in keeping his tone was light and casual.

 

Severus could see just how nervous Button was and looked at Granny. He could also tell she knew that Button was important.

 

He held Harry’s gaze as he performed the start of the introductions. “Harry, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, this is my Grandmother, Sophia Snape.”

 

Severus shifted his eyes away from the wide green eyes to the bright blue ones that were showing just as much curiosity as Harry’s. “Granny, this is Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and my betrothed, Harry Potter.”

 

At the title he had given Harry, Granny’s eyes had sharpened briefly before softening again. Severus knew that Harry had noticed and would be ready for anything this sweet seeming old lady could dish out. The boy did know how to deal with sweet seeming old people after all- he dealt with Albus all the time.

 

“Cutie-Pie, Darling,” she hesitated for a moment, wondering if she was allowed to call Harry ‘Button’ before continuing. “Button, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Hermione and Ron’s eyes meet behind Harry’s back as they attempted to figure out who was who.

 

Severus held back a sigh, you would think that these three would be able to determine which was which, Granny had looked at them as she said their name. “Mr.Weasley - you are Cutie-Pie; Miss Granger – you are Darling; Harry - you are Button.”

 

He failed at not saying Button’s name as a caress. The warmth that sprung into Button’s eyes made it worth it.

 

Ron looked between Snape and his Grandmother, doing his best not be offended. It wasn’t a name he would pick for himself, but he supposed there were worse out there. “It is a pleasure, Mrs. Snape.”

 

The wrinkled hand waved his words away before Hermione could chime in.

 

“Not Mrs. Snape, not to you three. No, I am Granny.” 

 

“Nice to meet you, Granny.” Hermione transfigured three more chairs and sat down. “You must be very proud of Professor Snape.”

 

Harry cleared his throat and gave her a pointed look.

 

Hermione sighed, and answered what was obviously an old argument. “Harry, I can’t just call him Snape, and I am just not ready to call him by his given name. So, it will be Professor Snape for now. It is a proper thing to call him.”

 

“Professor Snape is fine, Miss Granger.” Severus had to bite back the word ‘Darling’. It was harder to do with Granny there.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

 

Granny decided that was enough of that. As she was old enough to get away with asking almost rude questions, she opted to move the conversation away from Poppet’s name. “Darling, how long have you and Cutie-Pie been together? When is the wedding date?”  
 

Severus watched the shocked look pass over their faces and was grateful that Granny wasn’t starting in with him and Button yet. He knew it was coming though. Darling blushed slightly, and Cutie-pie reached out, taking her hand into his.

 

“We’ve been together for about a year, Ma’am.” Hermione clutched Ron’s hand slightly as those blue eyes took a look that she had only associated with Professor Snape. It was a calculating, dissecting look. One that would understand every nuance that was there. Instead of the cutting words that normally accompanied that look, there was a gentle smile. 

 

“A year is long enough as couple, especially as you have been friends longer. How long, Cutie-pie?”

 

Severus knew a moment of thankfulness that Cutie-pie was raised by Arthur and Molly. The boy hid his flinch at the name admirably. If it had been Draco Malfoy or most of the other students, they would have called Granny on the name.

 

“Hermione and I have known each other since year one. Harry and I were friends first, we meet on our first train ride here.” Ronald frowned for a second before smiling. “Actually, we met Hermione on the train as well. She was looking for Neville’s toad. Any rate, Harry and I were friends, and she was the know-it-all in class and the stickler for rules.”

 

Severus smiled as he saw Hermione grin and Harry shake his head.  _‘Those two cured her of that.’_

 

Ronald continued. “We’ll, to my shame, I picked on her about being a know-it-all. She had corrected me in class and I was sore about it. I didn’t think that it would hurt her that badly, but it did. She make it to dinner that night. Something bad happened and all the students were told to report to their dormitories.”  
 

Granny broke in. “Something bad?”

 

“A troll, Granny. One of the professors wasn’t as … good as he could have been, and let the creature in as a distraction. He was after a treasure that Dearie was safe guarding.” Severus winced slightly at the looks that Cutie-pie and Darling shot him. He knew it was because he called Albus ‘Dearie’. 

 

Faded blue eyes glowed as they turned back to Cutie-pie. “You went to rescue her, didn’t you?”

 

The red head gave a half shrug. “Harry and I went to tell her that we had to return to the dormitories. One of the girls commented that she was in the loo crying, and had been since my comment. We couldn’t leave her there. Trolls are dangerous.”

 

Severus broke in, his tone a hiss of disapproval. “And yet two first years opted to go away from safety and ended up facing it with another first year in the girl’s bathroom.”

 

“We didn’t know the troll was in there, Severus.” Harry leaned over, placing a placating hand on Severus’ arm. “Not until we got there, and then it was too late to get a professor. We couldn’t abandon her, it was our fault that she was there.”

 

“That is not quite the tale that Miss Granger told us when we did arrive.” Severus rested his hand on top of Buttons, but levelled an expectant gaze on Darling. 

 

“Of course not, Poppet. They knew that you and Pumpkin would assign them a horrible detention. They had to think of something to protect them from that. Just as you did when Grandpa and I would catch you at doing something wrong. ” Granny smiled at the three. “Did it work?”

 

“Only because Professor McGonagall was there.” Hermione couldn’t look at Snape as she continued. The man did not look like a Poppet to her. “Professor Snape wasn’t accepting the tale I spun.”

 

“But that event did bring all three of us together. We became best friends and have taken care of each other ever since.” Ron finished up his story. 

 

Granny leaned forward, her eyes never leaving the blue pair across from her. “When is the wedding young man? I need to make sure my calendar if clear.”

 

Hermione blinked and shot a look over at Harry and then Snape. Before she could speak, Severus started.   
 

“Granny, just because they are Harry’s friends ...”

 

“They are more than friends, they are his chosen family. Harry is a member of our family, so I will be there. I have yet to miss one familial wedding, birth, or funeral. I will not start now.” 

 

Granny’s tone was one that the three students recognized. It was Snape’s “do not try me” tone.

 

“We haven’t quite decided the date yet. We have uni to get through.” Hermione smiled as Granny turned her attention back to her. 

 

“You have uni in this magical world?” 

 

“Yes, ma’am. Though we have apprenticeships and other ways of getting into a career.” Ronald answered before Hermione or Harry could. “Hermione is looking at uni, I am planning on an apprenticeship. I was thinking of becoming an Auror, the magical … police, but I don’t know. I also want to work in my brothers’ shop and then open my own branch somewhere.”

 

“A shopkeeper!” Granny beamed at him. “My Own was a shopkeeper. Baby didn’t want to follow in his footsteps, and Poppet became a teacher. It will be nice to have shopkeeper in the family again. Poppet can help you understand the business, he was raised in it, or I can come by.” 

 

“Granny...” Severus’ aggrieved tone didn’t slow the septuagenarian down. 

 

“Button, what are you planning to do with your life, besides spending long happy days with my Poppet?” 

 

“Um-m-m I hadn’t decided actually. I was thinking of becoming an Auror as well, but I don’t know if I want to. My second choice is to join Ron in running a branch store of his brothers’ store.” Harry cast a quick look at Severus. They had discussed both options, but neither of them were sure which was better for him. 

 

“Two shopkeepers in the family!” Blue eyes twinkled and the smile that filled the lined face was as broad as any they’d seen on Hagrid’s. “Excellent. Now, where are you staying this summer, Button? I will stop by periodically to see what you’ve decided. If you choose to be a shopkeeper, then I will help to train you up. Ran My Own’s store for years while it was getting its feet under it. Helped to pull it into the black.” 

 

With Granny’s now sharp blue eyes piercing him, Harry hoped that Severus would help him out as he stumbled through his answer. “I was planning … to stay at … Ron’s family’s place until I could get a flat somewhere.”

 

Granny’s head shake and narrowing eyes stopped the flow of words. “As you do not have family,” She chuckled lightly as Button raised an eyebrow at that.

 

“There are none here that look like you, nor none that are fawning over you. This is your betrothal party, and yet I have only been greeted by my grandson and you three. If your family was here, they would have already met me as well. So, you do not have any family that are worthy of the name, at least. Now, onto what I was saying. You shall be staying with me. My place has a spare room, it is near Poppet’s, and then we can see to training you up.”

 

Harry shot Severus a questioning look and could only laugh at the patient look that was filling the normally blank face.

 

“You shall join our parish. You don’t have one already do you? It doesn’t matter.” Granny waved her hand slightly, dismissing the non-existent parish. “We shall be posting the banns during next summer, or rather, they shall be posted in May. That way you two can have a June wedding. Plenty of time for a honeymoon before Poppet has to go back to work. Of course, then you shall be moving here, but I expect to see you over the summer.” 

 

Ron leaned closer to Hermione and whispered in her ear. “We need to keep Granny and Mum away from each other.”

 

“Cutie-pie, where is your family? I would like to meet them. If Button was planning to stay with them, that means you are all close, and I need to alert them to the change of plans.”

 

Ron blanched slightly, but couldn’t refuse the elderly lady. “They are this way.”

 

Severus, Granny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione crossed the lawn weaving between different groups of people clustered here and there.

 

“Oh, I see them. They have to be the two there with Dearie and Beautiful. What a lovely pair of turtledoves.”

 

Severus cut a quick look at Granny and mumbled so that only she could hear. “Arthur will be Turtle and Molly will be Dove. Trust me, it fits their personality that way.”

 

Granny patted the arm she was leaning on. “Of course, Poppet. I trust you.”

 

Ron slid up next to his Mum, worry eating his heart. Just what could Mum and Granny do if they linked together. Granny had just laid out the basic plan for Harry’s wedding not more that ten minutes after hearing about the betrothal. Garnering his courage, he cleared his throat lightly. “Excuse me, Mum, Dad....”

 

Molly smiled down at her second youngest. “Yes, Ron?” She then took in the rest of the group. “Harry, Hermione, and Severus, it is wonderful to see you.”

 

Arthur cut in, his arm slipping around Molly’s waist as he turned towards them. “Harry, Severus. Congratulation. I am proud of you. A two year formal courtship ending in a public announcement. Perfect form.”

 

“Thanks, Mr. Weasley.” Harry grinned slightly before glancing at Granny. 

 

“Thank you, Arthur.” Severus brought Granny to the forefront of the group. “Now, I would like to introduce Sophia Snape, my grandmother. Granny, these are ...”

 

“I know who they are, Poppet. This is Dearie,” she gestured to Albus, “and this is Beautiful.” This time she nodded towards Minerva. 

 

Severus noticed that both of the professors were doing their best to keep a straight face. Glaring at them, he helped them kerb their laughter.

 

“This gentleman is Turtle, and this lovely young lady is Dove.” She beamed at Arthur and Molly before she continued on. “Turtle, Dove, Button here told me that he had been planning on staying at your place with Cutie-pie for the beginning of the summer. Well, he is coming to my place instead. I can see by the number of redheads around here, that your house is full, and I would like to spend time with my new grandson.”

 

She turned her attention to Albus as Molly was opening her mouth to protest. “I will make sure all formalities are followed between Poppet and Button until the wedding next June. I was thinking the parish church near my house, since it is Poppet’s and we will have to post the banns there anyway. Are there are any wizarding requirements for this wedding?” She shook her head. “You two can come over next week and we can lay out the plans. You can also check out the church as well.”

 

Albus looked at Severus, his blue eyes twinkling. Yes, he could see where his Potions Master learned to manoeuvre around strong personalities. “I will be there in two weeks, Mrs. Snape.”

 

§ʘ§

 

_Two and a half weeks later …_

 

Harry quickly, but quietly, shut the door behind him. Slipping through on stocking feet, he made it through the parlour and down the cellar stairs. Three rapid, but specifically patterned, knocks later, he was admitted into the potions lab. The door closed behind him, an almost inaudible snick the only indication that it had.

 

 

Leaning against the door, Harry watched as Severus stirred one of the three cauldrons that were steaming on the long table.

 

Severus laid the stirring rod down and cancelled the flames below all three potions. Turning he looked into Button’s bright green eyes before roving over his face. “What happened?”

 

“It is Dumbledore and Granny. They’re plotting. Wholesale plotting. Flowers, dress robes – _robes_ – vows, reception menu, music... They just look at me and then continue. I tried to tell Dumbledore that we are wedding in _Muggle_ church, that floating candles and raining flower petals are not possible, but Granny is enthralled with it all. At this point we are going to have to find a vicar who is a wizard to take over the ceremony.”

 

Severus had made it to over to Harry by the end of the rant, and pulled the younger man into his arms. Running a hand through the thick black hair, he pulled Button close to him. “Let them plot and plan. I don’t care what the ceremony looks like, as long as you are there and you promise to be mine for the rest of my life. We can be dressed up in Albus’ favourite robes with the church spelled within an inch of its life, it won’t matter to me. Now, no one would be allowed a camera, or we would conveniently spell the area so that no camera could record the occasion, but I would be fine.”

 

Harry shuddered at the image Severus painted. His head popped up off the solid chest it was resting on to check out Severus’ face. Surely the man wasn’t serious. One look told him he was. “There are spells that stop cameras from working?”

 

“Yes, there is. It works on both muggle and wizarding cameras.” 

 

“Can Albus ward against it? He was talking about a camera crew to mark the event.” 

 

Severus’ eyes narrowed and a small wicked grin curled his lips. “You can’t ward against a spell you don’t know.” Tipping Harry’s chin up enough that he could look directly into his Button’s eyes, he continued. “As no one but myself knows this spell, he cannot.”

 

Harry felt a small wave of relief swell inside of him. “You invented it?”

 

Severus nodded. “Spies need to remain secret.” He let a knuckle stroke Harry’s cheek as he continued. “As for a Wizarding Vicar, we shall let Albus handle that one. He is the one making it necessary.”

 

A smile curled Harry’s lips. “He will have all school year to track them down.”

 

Severus nodded and then finally lowered his head, his lips caressing Harry’s in a gently chaste kiss. Harry melted against his chest, tilting his head into a better angle. A warm hand slid to the nap of his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. Those fingers applied a downward pressure, and the kiss changed from chaste to passionate. Tongues duelled, fingers stroked and gripped, and heat blossomed through them both.

 

Breaking out of the kiss, Severus rested his forehead against Harry’s. “Do they know you escaped?”

 

“No, I just slipped out the back door while Granny was discussing the benefits of mauve and powder blue. I think that Dumbledore suggested lilac and lime to go with them. I fled quickly. I needed a moment of sanity.” 

 

“As much as I hate to send you away, Button, but...”

 

“Dumbledore and Granny both would disapprove of us meeting unchaperoned.” Harry pulled Severus close to him once again, savouring the feel of his betrothed before stepping back. “I’ll head back now.”

 

“I’ll see you tonight at dinner.”

 

“Until then.” 

 

Harry slipped back out just as quietly as he came.


	2. Through the years: the epilogues

 

_Two years later …_

 

“Hogsmeade. I think we should open a branch in Hogsmeade.” Harry dropped into the seat next to Ron. 

 

“Why Hogsmeade?” Ron pushed a glass of Butterbear over to his best mate. 

 

“Zonko’s closed, there is no real competition, it is near Hogwarts, and”

 

“And Granny can’t follow you there.”

 

Harry nodded. “I love Granny, but she is pushing for great-grandchildren. Every evening this summer she has walked to Spinner’s End. She has dinner with us and it is sure to come up in the conversation.”

 

Ron nodded. “Mum is doing about the same. I knew that letting Granny and Mum met up was a bad idea. No sooner than your banns were posted, ours were too. A May and June wedding. Those two were a pleased as punch. Now both are pushing for children.”

 

Harry sighed. “I swear that people think she has owl roosts posted about her house now considering the number that she receives.”

 

Dismissing the thought, he returned to his reason to be there. “Would Hermione be okay with the move? Severus has already approved it. We would still have to go back to Spinner’s End for part of the summer – he can’t abandon Granny. I agree with that. We can’t abandon her.”

 

“Maybe she can visit Hogsmeade during the summer?”

 

“The only muggle in the entire Wizarding town?”

 

“There are a number of people her age she can talk to, new things to see, and you and I both know just how much she loves magic. She can visit for two weeks, you can go to Spinner’s End for two weeks, and then have the rest of your summer without obligations.”

 

Harry considered the idea. “Granny in Hogsmeade. She would love it! I swear that lady is a squib in hiding.”

 

Ron’s eyes widened. “You think so, honestly?”

 

Harry nodded. “Severus agrees with me. He said that it was possible one of his great-grandparents was a wizard or a witch, and was never found out since Granny didn’t have magical powers. We are thinking of testing it, but are not sure what to do.”

 

“When she comes to Hogsmeade, see if she can see Hogwarts without the charm being lifted. That’ll tell you.”

 

“So, we are going to try Hogsmeade?”

 

At Ron’s nod, they started planning in earnest. Granny had taught them well.

 

§ʘ§

 

 

_One year later …_

 

“Button, I am not sure bringing Granny to the store would be a good idea.” Severus clasped his hands behind his back as he paced the front room of the Hogsmead’s branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

 

“You and I both know that she wants to see it, and she will harp until she gets here. She has even insisted that her house be connected to the floo network just so that she can travel here.” Harry gestured to the large fireplace that could only be partially seen through the cracked door to the back room. 

 

Ron glanced from one to the other before chiming in. “Mum is coming as well. She is looking forward to seeing Granny again.”

 

“Albus … Albus is talking of coming to town so that he can visit with her since she is a muggle and will have problems seeing Hogwarts.” Severus suppressed the shudder as he wondered just what those two would plan out this time. The wedding was horrendous enough. Yes, it was tasteful. Yes, the menu was perfect as was the music. Granny, though she loved Albus’ ideas, succeeded in doing something many had never done, she moulded them into something tasteful. It didn’t change the fact that the ceremony was overdone in size.

 

“I think we should see if Granny can see it or not. I still think she is a squib raised as a muggle.” Harry leaned against the counter, not even approaching Severus. He knew that the man needed to pace to calm down. 

 

Severus stopped and stared at his husband. “That would be even worse, Harry. She would visit us at the castle.”

 

§ʘ§

 

_Several summers later …_

 

“Why is Albus taking Granny to the Ministry Gala?” Harry paced their bedroom while casting a questioning look at Severus. 

 

“He and Minerva are taking her. They are sure that she will love it.” 

 

“Severus, she will take over if she keeps infiltrating the Wizarding world. People underestimate her more than they do Albus.”

 

“That is what the Headmaster loves about it, but that still doesn’t change our problem. Who is going to watch the children while we are there?”

 

Harry set on the edge of the bed, his eyes opened wide in an attempt to convey his sincerity. “I’ll stay home. I don’t know if I want everyone to know it was my Granny that toppled the Wizarding world.”

 

Severus chuckled before sighing. “And you think I do? I am an ex-Death Eater, Button. They’ll swear I influenced her. I’ll stay home with you.”

 

“Su -u-ure, you influenced Granny. They’ll think that until they have to deal with her. They’ll know she is Snape right quick.” Harry laughed at that image before sighing. “Neither of us can miss. Ron and Hermione will be very upset. They are expecting us so that we can all guard each other’s back.” 

 

Staring at the carpet, Harry tried to think of a solution. His head shot up, his eyes widening as they focused on Severus. “Hold on! Isn’t Turtle and Dove going this year?”

 

Severus grinned at Button’s use of the endearments for Arthur and Molly. He had declared it easier than calling them by the given names, and they had requested him to stop calling them Mr and Mrs Weasley. The grin faded as he remembered that they were going. Looking at Button, his eyes narrowed and then a smile curled his lips. “I see that not only are we stranded without our typically child watcher, but so are Darling and Cutie-pie. Granny had agreed to watch them before Albus convinced her to go.”

 

Harry looked around their room and then at both of them in their formal wear. “Let’s go quickly. We need to get to Hermione and Ron’s as soon as possible. Then we are all going to make a break for Spinner’s End or to the Granger’s for the evening. They’ll never think to look for us there, either of them. Me, you, them, and all the children, we will have our own celebration for the end of the War.”

 

Severus was at their door, calling for the children before the last syllable had faded.

 

§ʘ§

 

 

 

_The next morning …_

 

Harry stared at the Daily Prophet. Blinked and stared again before pushing it over for Ron and Hermione to read. He watched them – their faces would surely tell him if he was reading the news right.

 

“Blimey mate. I knew Granny was unique, but this take the cake.” 

 

Severus walked in to the room, six children trailing him before they bolted for the table. “What did Granny do?”

 

Ron pushed the paper into his hand before walking into the kitchen dragging Harry with him.

 

Severus looked at the paper, his eyes automatically drawn to the moving picture of Granny conversing with the Minister. Kingsley looked nonplussed. No one ever made Kingsley look nonplussed. Skimming the article he discovered that Kingsley was called Sugar all night, and that there was now wide spread speculation on whether Albus was dating Granny or Minerva. Granny had also danced most the night away, shot down Malfoy publicly – though exactly how was never said, and when she was with Molly Weasley they acted worse than the twins on a bad day. One thing was for sure, not one reported believed that she was related to Severus Snape, no matter that her name was Sophia Snape.

 

Setting the paper on the table, he looked at the children surrounding the table and then at Darling. “I shall help with breakfast. How long do you think we can hide?”

 

Ron poked his head out of the kitchen. “I would like to stay a week if that is possible? We could close the shop and lay lower.”

 

Harry’s voice floated out of the kitchen. “We might want to take a trip – say, we keep talking about taking to children to France. What do you say? No time like the present. It could explain our absence last night.”

 

“We don’t have everything packed for a trip.” Hermione glanced at Severus to see if he was accepting the idea. She could see that he liked it and was already plotting out the dynamics. 

 

Harry walked into the dinning room and set plates on the table, followed by Ron. “Bacon, eggs and toast. Quick breakfast and then we head out. Severus will come up with our excuse for leaving. Since it was an emergency, we ended up leaving in our formal wear, and purchased everything else there. Since I am suggesting it, I will foot the bill on this one.”

 

Severus and Hermione served the children. “I will have an adequate excuse before we return. We shall use the emergency portkey since it is not time traceable.”

 

“By time we get back, hopefully Granny will have calmed down. I didn’t realize she would act a fool like this if we didn’t show up.” Hermione shook her head, finally showing her disbelief. 

 

“She dragged my Mum into it.” 

 

Severus looked over at Cutie-pie and raised an eyebrow. “Your Mum is the sister of two notorious pranksters and the mother of two more. She possible helped plot the entire thing.”

 

Breakfast was finished in record speed and two families fled for a French holiday.

 

 

§ʘ§

 

_A decade or two later …_

 

“She was an amazing woman.” Minerva stood next to the grave but her attention was on Severus and his family. 

 

In the crowd that was gathered there were many people who were dressed so strangely that Minerva almost hoped no one took a picture of this group of mourners. Most of the muggles there were giving the wizards wide berth and askance looks.

 

Severus drew a deep breath and then let it out. All his tears were gone. He had cried them out last night on Button’s chest. Button’s had soaked his hair. “Yes, Granny was an amazing woman. It is not often someone could straddle both of our worlds so easily, but she did it with ease and flair.”

 

Molly bit her bottom lip lightly before resting a comforting hand on Severus’ shoulder. “She was special, different, and a very unique person. It was a privilege to know her.”

 

Severus stood quietly in the churchyard as the guests filter out. Soon all that was left was Button, Darling, Cutie-Pie, and the children, and they were standing a respectful distance away. Focusing on the grave marker, a tiny smile quirked the side of his lips. Her name was of course on the top of the stone, just as Grandfather’s was, but below there was a small list of endearments: My Heart, Mummy Dearest, and Granny. Gandfather’s only had one endearment on it, and only Granny had ever been allowed to call him that. Drawing his wand, he joined the two headstones into one and then, with the image of an ivy vine, he connected the two endearments that he had known but was never allowed to use.

 

Turning to leave, he smiled in earnest. My Own was finally with My Heart, the way it was always supposed to be.

 

 

 

 


End file.
